


Lets run away together

by Coal_burningbright



Series: Trick or Treat 2020 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Identity Reveal, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_burningbright/pseuds/Coal_burningbright
Summary: Peter is nervous about his reveal to the world.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Trick or Treat 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944760
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Lets run away together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galactic_cam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_cam/gifts).



Peter Stark was practically vibrating. Today was the day! He was going to be allowed to reveal his identity to the world. He looked over at his dad.

“If this goes horribly wrong I’m blaming you.” Tony smiled, his eyes crinkling up with love.

“I promise you Pete, if this goes horribly wrong we'll change our names and flee the country. We’ll never be heard from again. Pep will be a bit peeved that she’ll have to take over everything and only contact us in secret but she’ll manage.” Peter felt a bit of his nerves lifting. It would be fine, after all what’s not to love about a super smart seventeen year old who will someday take over the company now known for the good it does. Right?

“Promise?”

“Yeah kid, got the bags packed already. Now get on that stage and sparkle.”

“Daaaaaad, I don’t _sparkle_.”

“Sure you don’t, Pete.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos or comment (or both!) if you liked it! You can participate in the trick or treat challenge by messaging me trick or treat on tumblr! (I'm @genderfluid-and-confuzled)


End file.
